


hermione/ron

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	hermione/ron

It's snowing outside and she knows it. Knows she should be out in the swirling white, dancing and playing with her friends, reveling in the brisk cold until they're all shivering so hard it hurts, invisible wounds to be assuaged with hot chocolate and warm fires, chocolate biscuits fresh from the oven cooling on the tray.

Instead, she looks down at the warm cinnamon hair that's splayed over her lap, the pale skin that's flushed with sleep and leans forward, resting on him, breathing him in as her eyes close, the shouts of her classmates ringing distantly in her ears.


End file.
